<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snacks n Strawberries by lovjis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150824">Snacks n Strawberries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovjis/pseuds/lovjis'>lovjis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, I wrote this in class, Oneshot, chaeyoung just wants some snacks, its just fluff really there is no plot, michaeng, mina is a cashier, please enjoy :D, prompt from prompt generator, short and sweet, snacks, sweets, this is dumb i’m sorry, this is really short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovjis/pseuds/lovjis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina loves Saturday morning shifts. Now she just loves them a little more</p><p>-</p><p>alternatively Mina works at a convenience store and Chaeyoung just wants to spend her Saturday eating snacks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snacks n Strawberries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is so short but i got over 1k words (barely) so ig im posting it here ahahahaha </p><p>i wrote this in class after i took a state test so if it’s bad i blame that </p><p>this was a prompt i found on OTP Prompt Generator! so yeah the prompt isn’t mine i give full credits to the website for the prompt uwu</p><p>anyways i hope you like it hehe i just love michaeng and wanted to make a dumb short thingie so :D<br/>(also thankyou lee for proofreading cuz i’m v bad at that so thankyouu)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Early Saturday mornings aren’t normally the busiest hours of the day. Sure, you’ll get your occasional bed-head teen looking for a hangover cure, or a middle-aged mom rushing in to buy snacks for her child's playdate, but most days are quiet, peaceful almost. Most days Mina doesn't even need to be at her post the whole time since the store is practically empty. Most days people rather be out, enjoying the nice morning, coming in only to get a pack of gum or some water for their run. Most days Mina could just blast her music throughout the small convenience store and no one would be there to tell her to turn it off. Saturday morning; her favorite shift.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Random thoughts floated through her head that Saturday morning. One day that bell rang, signaling a customer had entered, and in walks a short, black-haired girl, wearing an oversized hoodie, some baggy jeans, and had a small mole under her lip. Mina had never seen this girl before, not on a Saturday, ever. She watched her curiously as she made a beeline to the third aisle- the snack aisle. Now, Mina was all too familiar with this habit. It's a convenience store, half the people coming in are either there for quick snacks or cheap groceries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her favorite part about the store was how the aisles are all visible to her. She doesn't have to worry or bother with looking at the cameras much, and can be more relaxed, being able to do something else as the customers browse. She looked down at her phone and almost completely forgot someone was in the store until she heard the rustle of chip bags close to her. She looked up and saw the small girl approaching the cash register, her arms holding one too many snack bags, making her look buried in them, then placing them down in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Wow, lots of people coming over?” Mina laughed as she started to scan one of what seemed like endless snack backs. The girl looked up at her and flushed as red as the hot Cheetos she bought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cute,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mina smiled to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The girl stayed silent. She started to fidget with her wallet, and Mina got worried that she made the cute girl uncomfortable. Maybe, she was shy, maybe she doesn't like talking to people, maybe-</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“A-actually, it's um,” The cute girl said in a small voice, the beeping of Mina scanning her food being louder than her. The silence between them was becoming somewhat awkward, the morning sun starting to shine in more and more. Half of the bags have been scanned, still, a lot more to go.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I-It’s all for myself,” she mumbled. The girl seemed shrouded in embarrassment, her face reverting to the scarlet red it was when Mina first asked that question. She played with her sleeves and laughed awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, I completely get you,” Mina replied, a laugh in her voice. She finished up scanning the last chip bag and grabbed a box of strawberry-filled cookies. The cute girl looked up finally, tilting her head in a way that Mina swore made her melt, then heaved a sigh of relief. “Saturday mornings are my favorite shifts, barely anyone walks in and I get the whole store, and snack aisle, to myself,” Mina scanned a bag of strawberry gummies. The girl looked around, realizing she was, in fact, the only one in the store. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Are you new here?” Mina asked, grabbing the last (finally) snack to scan, “I normally recognize everyone that comes in here since I lived on this block.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The girl seemed to be back the way she saw her when she walked in less embarrassed and more chill and confident. “Yeah, actually. I moved into the apartment right over,” she took a pause to point outside the door to a big apartment building, “there.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shut up!” Mina said, a little too enthusiastically, “I live there! On the second floor! I'm assuming you want bags,” she gestured towards the plastic grocery bags. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Same! And yeah as many as you need,” the girl said, smiling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Note, the cute girl has dimples.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“So, self welcome party?” Mina jokes, referring to the endless snacks she was putting into bags. The girl flushed a little again but laughed along anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could say that,” she rubbed the back of her neck. They fell back into the silence from earlier, only this time it was less awkward and more peaceful, the only sound being the rustling of chip bags being put into grocery bags. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't seem to catch your name,” Mina brings up, looking into the pretty eyes of the shorter girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled with her dimples. “Chaeyoung,” she replied, a cheery tone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pretty.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I'm Mina,” she returned the smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of Chaeyoung’s snacks have been bagged (six bags to be exact), and Chaeyoung was about to pay when Mina slipped a strawberry-scented pen into one of the bags.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung didn't notice her putting it in but did see something she didn't mean to buy in one of the bags. She reached out to take it out of her bag and put it back into the container, when Mina lightly grabbed her wrist, making her flush a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's ok, it's on me,” Mina said, “plus, you seem to really like strawberries,” she laughed, referring to all the strawberry flavored sweets littered with the chips and other snacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh, ok,” Chaeyoung said, stuttering accidentally. Mina forgot to let go of her wrist, a little “oops” escaping her lips when she did remember.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung cleared her throat and gave her money to Mina, looking slightly flustered still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“well, hope you enjoy your snacks,” Mina concluded, the atmosphere seeming more awkward than before. </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong move Mina, don’t grab cute girls’ wrists.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As she was walking out the door with her large bag, Mina sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I actually connected with a girl for once, and I'm just watching her walk away,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she rested her face on her hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe she’ll come again next Saturday</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she hoped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As these thoughts crossed through her mind, Chaeyoung turned around. “Mina,” she started, “when does your shift end?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina, confused, replied, “10 am, why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung kicked her feet around her ankle nervously. “Well, If we live on the same floor in the same apartment, I don't think I'll be able to finish all these snacks by myself,” she said, a hopeful tone in her words. “Do you wanna come over later and watch a movie or something while we eat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina couldn't hold back her smile. “I’d love to, Strawberry.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thankyou for reading this:D this was my first post on ao3 i promise my next writings will be longer thank 1k hehe but yeah i hope you somewhat enjoyed! again i wrote this in class so i hope this was at least readable hehe leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed!</p><p>again full credit to the otp prompt generator website for the prompt:D</p><p>find me on twt :D @lovjis i have other twice (and stray kids) aus so :DD ily!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>